<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Starker Moods by Belladonna1185</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639944">Starker Moods</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185'>Belladonna1185</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M/M Moods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - BDSM, Alternate Universe - Fashion &amp; Models, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Alternate Universe- Stripper, Art, Daddy Kink, Digital Art, Fanart, Long-Distance Relationship, Love Triangles, M/M, Mood Board, Secret Relationship, Series, Starker, Stripper AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:42:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26639944</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belladonna1185/pseuds/Belladonna1185</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A WIP Mood Board collection of one of my favorite new pairings: Tony Stark/Peter Parker.</p><p>First Board: The Stripper AU No One Asked For</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>M/M Moods [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938097</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>44</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Dangerous Games</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Starker Moods playlist on Spotify. Link Below. ;)</p><p>https://open.spotify.com/playlist/4jaOsnKoXdoW14Qr5bkv9I?si=ceNIENW8SvS-1JQcVYPTgg</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Missing you</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Board Two: The Long Distance Lovers AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Yes, Mr. Stark</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Board Three: The 50 Shades of Grey AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Song Inspiration: My Heart Belongs to Daddy by Marilyn Monroe</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ready For My Closeup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Board Four: Model AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Your gravity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Board Five: Love Triangle</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Teacher's Pet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Board Six: Teacher/Student AU</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>